


blooming escapades.

by justicesrequiem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sickfic, highschool romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/pseuds/justicesrequiem
Summary: Prompto is always spending the holidays alone, so when Noctis invites him over for Christmas, he's ecstatic.However, Prompto's part-time job gives him the sickness going around and he does his best to hide it.That doesn't boat well for him.Meanwhile, Prompto's possibly realizing that, maybe just maybe--how he feels about his best friend is not how other people feel about their friends.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	blooming escapades.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrathofscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/gifts).



> Hello! Happy holidays!
> 
> When I got your request and saw you love Promptis, troupey stuff, and sick fics, I rolled with it.
> 
> This fic escalated way farther than the like 3K I thought it was going to be, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: I just take Christmas in Eos as a means of family and friend gathering.
> 
> PS: Did my best to edit on my own, if there are mistakes, it's on me!
> 
> Second PS: I edited this fic a bit due to apparently not putting the right file in first, so there are some added scenes and some more details from anyones first read possibly.

The holidays are always bittersweet for Prompto.

He enjoys the atmosphere. Seeing lights all over town, the seasonal flavors of sweets, and knowing he can do a movie marathon of classic holiday tales.

However, it also comes with heavier feelings.

Prompto is always alone during the holidays. For the past three years, his parents have barely given him a call to wish him well for the holidays, let alone come home and celebrate it with him. Prompto doesn't think it's malicious, so much as they get busy and when they get time they call and check-in (even if it's a week after the holiday has passed). Though, the insecure part of Prompto's brain wonders if it has anything to do with his adoption and the tattoo that lies beneath his green and white wristband.

Having little money and being left to himself during this time of year--has left Prompto to set up a small two-foot tree on his desk and decorate it with whatever he’s interested in at the moment, while his “star” is a chocobo plush.

This year Prompto didn’t have anything new to add to the tree except an ornament he made in an art class, that he put a selfie of him and Noctis in the middle of. So, Prompto is decorating his baby tree with the prime focus being that ornament in the front and center, while remembering that he has very limited space to decorate.

After adding his older ornaments which include a fake camera ornament, a small handheld system ornament, some small chocobo ornaments, and some regular holiday ones (like snowmen, snowflakes, presents, etc), Prompto takes a step back and admires his work. Thankful that he was able to get the ornaments he picks out to just barely make the cut. He isn’t the most artistic person in the world, except for his growing knack in photography, but he knows even that isn’t super amazing--doesn’t warrant him an artist title or anything. So, even with his attempts in making his tree look as festive and balanced as possible--it isn’t exactly on point.

Due to the small size of the tree, the ornament’s weight causes the tree to be lopsided, titling a bit more to the left and no matter how Prompto rearranged the ornaments the tree would still tilt in one direction--left, right, front, or back. So he did his best to keep it on the side that looks the least askew.

Prompto places three presents under the tree. Two of them are tiny and one of them is a bit bigger. Each of the smaller ones is addressed to separate people--Prompto's parents. They are wrapped in cheap wrapping paper that has snowflakes on it (the only wallpaper Prompto could scrounge up to buy), with sticker tags that have chocobos with santa hats on them. Prompto has put a simple “to: mom” and “to: dad”, but he is never sure what is the most suitable way to call his parents. Mother and father feel too formal, but mom and dad feel too casual. And under no circumstance is he putting mommy and daddy--just... _no_. It’s like he lives in a limbo between his parents being more like strangers than guardians and his parents being buddy-buddy with him. Though, his parents did act like a visit was more a business trip that lasts at most three days and then they would be gone for another six months or so--rinse and repeat. Despite that, they always acknowledge they are his parents and make sure to give him some affection when they visit, but there isn’t really much else than that. Not like strangers, but not like a super tight loving family either. They give him basic needs and check-ins. The things parents should be providing--the things parents do to show they care and love their children. And in the end, it always left Prompto confused and wondering where he stands with them.

So, not to feel too stiff and uptight; he put mom and dad on the present tags.

He also hopes that his parents enjoy the gifts. They are nothing special, at least he thinks, but he only has so little to go off of in terms of getting them anything (which makes the distance between them that much more of a reality to Prompto). So, they would have to do.

Though, he already knows that there is a near one-hundred percent chance his parents aren’t even coming home for the holidays, so he had time to worry about it later.

The other larger gift has a tag that says “to: noct” on it. Something small Prompto was able to get his best friend, even though he had to work two extra shifts to have the bit of money he needed for it. Hopefully, Noctis likes the gift. Prompto worries that it’s going to look dumb or not something Noct wants (despite knowing that Noctis has been eyeballing it for the past month). 

Gift anxiety is always the worst.

Sitting back on his bed, Prompto grabs his camera and takes some pictures of the tree. Moving to different angles and lighting making sure to get as many shots as he can for his Insomniagram page.

Posting two pictures in a collage side-by-side, Prompto leans backward--laying down on his bed. 

The pictures are one of the tree alone and another of him taking a selfie with it--along with the hashtag 'Happy Holidays’ and a description that reads ‘set up the tree today!’ with a string of holiday emojis.

Leaning his head to the side, he looks at the wall, there are some pictures he’s taken over the years hanging up--including, the first selfie he ever took with Noctis. It makes him wish he was at the arcade right about now, playing the shooting games he and Noctis always try to either play co-op or versus in. But, right now Noctis is busy with a meeting that he’s been texting Prompto about, but it’s been radio silence for the past two hours and the reality of how lonely Prompto really is (especially at this time of the year) just hits him full force.

The holiday break is soon and soon he’s not even going to be able to see Noctis at school for a while and that really starts to sink in. They hang out in the week a couple of times and Prompto knows that Noct’s advisor, Ignis, tries to help Noctis have time to hang out--but Prompto realizes his best friend just also happens to be the prince of Lucis and has duties to uphold. Prompto doesn’t want to get in the way of Noct’s royal affairs… and honestly, Prompto’s afraid of what would happen if he ever fully did. Besides, it probably would work out for the better considering Prompto’s part-time job will most likely pick up more during the holiday week.

Prompto’s eyes start to get heavy, it’s not that late, but Prompto feels exhaustion taking hold of his body, probably because of his confusion and feelings and slowly closes his eyes--but his phone’s text tone goes off and he jumps right back up.

His heart is pounding a bit harder from the sudden abrupt awakening, but his facial expression is covered with excitement as he swipes his phone to put in the password and see who’s texted him. Though, he’s assuming it’s Noctis.

Prompto is met with the biggest disappointment when he sees that it’s just an automatic message telling him his phone bill is due soon--which leaves a pit in his stomach, with lingering anxiety, wondering if he’s gonna be able to pay it on time due to having few hours the last few weeks and not getting more till the following week.

Prompto usually has a personal text tone for Noctis, but his phone does manual updates and every time it updates; his phone resets itself. Having run one this morning--Prompto hasn’t taken the time to personalize his phone again, and he’s really wishing he had because his excitement wouldn’t have had to be full stopped crushed as it just was.

Prompto wonders if it’s normal to miss your best friend as much as he does. Sure, Noctis is practically his only friend or rather, his only true friend--but, is it common for someone’s heart to race and feel the wave of absolute joy that Prompto does when he receives a text from Noctis? Prompto thinks it must be, at least he tells himself that every time he thinks about it.

Sighing, he puts his phone back down and picks his camera back up and looks through some recent photos debating which one he’s going to turn into his school--for a flyer that’s being put together. He’s nervous, but he knows if he doesn’t try he definitely won’t be picked, so he’s trying to pick the best shot he’s taken at school.

Time goes by and Prompto isn’t any closer to figuring out what picture to use and the deadline is before the break, but he narrows it down to five different shots and wants to take an in-depth look at his composition in each one and decide from there, but he’s tired now and he has school in the morning and doesn’t feel like staying up playing a video game, so it’s best to get some sleep.

Prompto doesn’t hear from Noctis the rest of the night. 

Prompto misses Noctis a lot.

\---

The next day at school Prompto’s sitting at his desk when lunchtime rolls around and he slides over to Noctis giving him a nudge to the shoulder, “Hey buddy! You gonna try that new ‘secret’ menu item.” Prompto’s talking about how the cafeteria once a month puts a secret entree on the menu and anyone can request, but it comes with the appropriate allergy warnings.

“No way.” Noctis shakes his head, “Did you look at the allergy warnings?”

“Uh, yeah... Sure, I did!” Prompto’s tone has uncertainty in it and Noctis picks up on it right away. It wasn’t uncommon for Prompto to forget looking at the allergy warnings, but he really should get into the habit, considering somethings upset his stomach at times.

“Sure, you did.” Noctis leans against the wall, “There are ingredients I don’t like. So, no.”

And at that moment Prompto realizes that Noctis must be talking about vegetables, “Come on dude, ONE vegetable isn’t going to kill you.” Prompto waves his finger, “In fact-- it’s going to help you live longer!” Prompto elbows Noctis playfully in the gut and roars up a round of laughter. Noctis doesn’t find it amusing.

“Keep it up and you’ll start sounding like Ignis.” Noctis moves to walk out of the classroom to get lunch, “I’ll stick with the usual.”

Prompto blinks a bit caught off by that comment, but smirks, “Suppose I’ll have to give my best impression later--then the transformation will be complete!” Prompto jokes laughing as he catches up out the door after Noctis.

Once Noctis and Prompto are back in the classroom with their lunch in hand, Prompto sits in his chair tipping it back on the hide legs as he takes a bite out of a sandwich and looks at Noctis who’s scrolling his phone. Swallowing Prompto speaks up, “What’s the scoop? Anything exciting?”

Noctis looks up from his phone at Prompto, “Reading about the new arcade games being installed at every location.” Noctis is always scoping out the best arcade to go too that will keep Gladio and Ignis off his tail long enough to have quality leisure (and Prompto) time.

Prompto slams his hands on this desk, making a noise so loud Noctis believes the entire school building could hear it, which makes Noctis look back at his phone, hiding his face, “Wait! What?! They are getting new machines?!”

Noctis slowly looks back up, seeing Prompto’s eyes beaming with excitement--something Noctis always likes because Prompto’s enthusiasm is sometimes contagious, but mostly because seeing Prompto happy is rewarding, “Yeah. You didn’t know? The owner of one said they were installing them soon--a couple of weeks back.”

Prompto leans back in his chair, his expression reading that he is deep in thought and like a lightbulb going off in his brain, he comes back down to the classroom and sits forward, “Oh yeah! I… remember now.” Prompto’s words get a bit softer, “We were told after I failed that last Chemistry exam, aha…” So, naturally, Prompto had forgotten then, too anxious about his chem grade being in jeopardy, “So.. what are they installing?”

“A new fighting game.” Noctis scrolls and continues reading things off, “A new shooting game. And a pinball game called Justice Monsters Five.” Noctis keeps scrolling seeing how they are getting a bigger menu at the small cafes and some other minimal things he doesn’t really care about.

“Justice Monsters Five, huh? Sounds super cool!” Prompto opens his phone and looks up the same information Noctis has so he can follow along, “Dude, it says they are getting them during winter break.” And all those feelings of wishing he could spend more time with Noctis during break come back, realizing once more he probably can’t and another thought buzzing in his head that’s wondering if he’s even good enough for Noctis to want to spend a school break with him. After all, they just became friends this year… so Prompto didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

“Bet I’ll get the highest score.” If there’s anything that Noctis enjoys in life it’s the satisfaction of the highest score in any type of video or arcade game (also fishing of course).

“Dude, you are so on! I’ll make you eat those words!” Prompto always stands up to a gaming challenge, especially when Noctis wants to brag.

“We’ll have to check it out when we can.” Noctis gets a text message that pops on his phone--it’s from Ignis. When he opens it, it states that he needs to meet his advisor outside in the next five minutes as there was an abrupt meeting he must attend and there is no getting out of it. Noctis debates on absconding from his duties and leaving his retainers to find him, but the small part of him decides not too. He really wishes it hadn't. Still, all that arcade talk has him yearning for some gameplay.

Seeing Noctis get up from the line of his vision, Prompto looks up, “Gotta book it?” Prompto knows when Noctis gets up that fast it’s either his royal duties need to be upheld or he’s not feeling well, but Noctis didn’t look like he was in pain or anything, so Prompto assumes it must be his royal lineage excusing Noctis from school again.

“Yup. Ignis says it’s urgent.” Noctis waves Prompto off, “I’ll see you later.” Noctis always hates having to leave school (and Prompto)--let alone while he’s in the middle of eating, so he’s not in the best of moods.

“Catch ya later buddy!” Prompto waves Noctis off with a bright smile that would carry for awhile. A smile that Noctis will be thinking about and hopefully carry long enough to brighten his, now, sour mood.

Prompto continues to eat his sandwich thinking about how Noctis mentioned they should check out the new pinball game _when they can_. Which made Prompto think...did that mean Noctis didn’t want to go play it when it comes out? Or is Noctis thinking he was and they wouldn’t have time to hang out over break so it was best to not say they would then? Or...is it the worst possible thing Prompto could think about it and Noctis didn’t want to experience it first with him? Oh, gods, the anxiety and strung insecurities that were zipping through his head is something he wishes would stop.

Taking his mind off that, he pulls out his camera and spends the remainder of lunch eating and flipping through his pictures and trying to narrow down his options for the flyer even more.

He manages to narrow it down to three pictures. _Almost there_.

\----

Noctis finds the meeting the most boring he’s ever been too. For being “important” it was a lot of the same things he hears all the time and yet again his father isn’t even present at it--it’s like Noctis has to be the “fill-in” and he hates it. It makes him think about how he will be king someday and that’s not something he wants to think about right now. All he wants to think about is graduating high school before he even remotely thinks about how he’s gonna be in his father’s chair someday.

Shuffling in his chair to grab his phone, Noctis sneaks a peek and sees seven new messages and all of them are unsurprisingly from Prompto--or rather five of them are; he notices after that the other two aren’t. One is from Gladio and the other is from Ignis.

Noctis isn’t able to answer, but he opens Prompto’s messages. Three of them are about the school work Noctis missed for the rest of the day. One’s asking how the meetings going and the last is a picture message of cat Prompto saw on his walk home and had to send to Noctis. Noctis smiles a bit, with a soft chuckle and closes his phone. Prompto’s texts always brighten Noctis’s day even if he’s stuck in a meeting and can’t reply they help Noctis through it without perishing from the boredom.

When the meetings finally over Noctis goes to open his phone again, wanting to reply to Prompto since it’s been three long as hell hours since he’s been able too, but he’s given a notif from Insominagram on his phone stating that Prompto has posted new pictures recently.

Noctis hasn’t taken a look at his Insomniagram page in a few days, because he’s been studying and stuck in meetings, so he is staying off social media for the most part, but when he opens Prompto’s page he sees Prompto’s selfie and tree pictures. And his first thought is ‘ _what a dork_ ’ when Noctis sees that Prompto’s center ornament is those dumb ones they made in art class. But, it makes Noctis happy that Prompto decides it’s important enough to put on his tree.

Making a comment that says “nice tree, dork” and sends it--Noctis takes a closer look at Prompto’s tree and realizes how small it is. Also, noting how little presents were under the tree and it’s a bit pathetic feeling. Though, in a sympathetic way.

Then it dawns on Noctis. He’s only known Prompto for the past eight months or so, but if there is one thing he’s learned about Prompto’s home life--it’s that he has no one at home. Noctis witnessed this when Prompto was in gym class and fell over the running beam and twisted his ankle--the nurse spent hours trying to get ahold of his parents and wasn’t able too. And when Noctis offered to take him home--Ignis wouldn’t let Prompto say no making sure his ankle was elevated when they dropped him off. Prompto had made a small comment that it was fine and no problem, he was used to his parents not being home, but it never sat well with Noctis and it certainly wasn’t sitting well with him at the moment realizing Prompto has no one to spend the holiday with.

Noctis knew his father wasn’t going to be around to celebrate the holiday either and it most likely would just be Ignis hanging with him at his apartment. Knowing Gladio would be having to have his own holiday with Iris because they too wouldn’t have their father present. 

So… Noctis had an idea. Just had to sort it out first.

Arriving back to his apartment, Noctis takes kicks off his shoes near the shoe rack and instantly goes to lay on the couch. He’s been texting Prompto for a while since Ignis started driving him home, so he continues to text Prompto, “Hey Ignis.” Noctis keeps typing on his phone not looking up at Ignis who’s currently preparing dinner (knowing if he doesn’t Noctis probably will die of malnutrition by morning).

“Yes, Noct?” Ignis turns his head around in Noctis’s general direction.

“Are you going to be here Christmas day?” Another text sends.

“I have no other business to attend too, so yes. I will.” Ignis put some spices on the meat he’s cooking on the stove, thinking how he wouldn’t leave Noctis alone on a holiday--however, Ignis knows he sometimes has no say in that, but he would prefer it not end up that way.

“Gladio will be with Iris, right?” Noct’s text tone goes off, Prompto’s talking about the boss he can’t beat in a game they both got about a month ago--Noctis has already beat it and Prompto refuses to ask for help, but it’s getting to the point he might have too.

“Yes. He’s already informed me he won’t be joining us.” Ignis flips the meat and the sizzling gets louder.

“I’m going to invite Prompto.” Noctis sends another text.

“Delightful.” Ignis adjusts his glasses and turns from the stove and walks out of the kitchen, “Shall I prepare something to his liking for dinner then?” Ignis is always making what he knows Noctis enjoys for holiday dinner, but he wants to make sure that Prompto enjoys it too. Wouldn’t want to insult Noctis’s friend.

“He eats pretty much anything, but you know how much he likes spicy stuff. I swear sometimes he could drink an entire bottle of hot sauce.” Noctis shrugs a bit and finishes up sending the text that he’s inviting Prompto over, “Also really likes sweet things.”

Ignis makes note of those things even though he’s already gathered that information for the times Prompto’s been over at Noct’s apartment, but it still helps to get recipes narrowing in Ignis’s head, “I believe I have some ideas already. I’ll make sure to start cooking early in the morning.”

Noctis waits for Prompto to reply, but it starts to take a while and it makes Noctis wonder why there wasn’t an instant response. Prompto’s texts are always the highlight of Noctis’s day--he wonders if Prompto feels this way when Noctis takes too long to reply sometimes, between being busy or not having the energy. Noctis concludes that Prompto probably fell asleep.

Prompto did, in fact, fall asleep right as he got that text and could barely open the message before the war with sleep is lost and he is off to dreamland.

\----

The next morning Prompto wakes up--still in his school uniform and with a few new texts from Noctis. It’s always embarrassing when he just falls asleep in his uniform and didn’t change before he crashes, but it’s a moot point now.

Opening his phone, Prompto looks at the messages and the first one he sees, he almost can’t believe it. Noctis wants Prompto to spend Christmas Day with him?! Prompto has to reread that message at least seven times before it fully sinks in that yes… Noctis is asking him to spend the holidays with him and Prompto’s first thought is to instantly wonder if Noctis is sure about that.

For the past three years, Prompto has spent Christmas Day alone. For two years before that, his parents were around for a few hours on it and then left. And the rest of the years all he remembers were random people that looked after him. This would be the first year that he wouldn’t be alone for all or most of the day. It’s almost too good to be true--and again he rereads the message and even pinches himself like in cartoons to make sure he’s still not asleep. 

_Ouch_. Okay, so he is _definitely_ awake.

Getting all his excitement and worries in-check long enough to text Noctis back--Prompto sends a reply saying he would love to come over and if there was anything he needed to bring. Also, noting he has a small (not really amazing) present for Noctis that he was planning to give to him the last day of school before break, but now he doesn’t have to do that.

Prompto also replies to the other texts that stated Noctis will be arriving at school late and that it’s lowkey possible he might not be there at all today, just saying he would miss Noctis because school can be so boring without his best friend.

Prompto still can’t believe what happened that morning, but his excitement is through the roof. But, also his worry rears its ugly head at wondering if Noctis will like his gift and knowing that Noctis will open it on the holiday and with him right there to witness it--Prompto can only hope it’s something Noctis will enjoy. Not to mention that Prompto’s still nervous around Noctis’s royal companions and knowing that Noct’s super cool advisor, Ignis will be there has him just a bit on edge.

Prompto spends the downtimes and lunch narrowing his pictures down to two. He texts Noctis asking which his best friend likes more and the one Noctis picks (a shot Prompto took in gym class, that he almost got reprimanded for--of his “team” during volleyball week, which had a nice angle of Noctis) is the one Prompto decides will be his lucky shot at the flyer and turns it into the school office.

Noctis never did make it to school that day and winter break is in two days.

\----

It’s Christmas Day. Four days after Prompto was invited to come over to Noct’s apartment for the holiday and there’s one problem.

For the past two days, Prompto’s been fighting a nasty cold. He’s pretty sure he caught it at his part-time job from a co-worker who was really sick the week before. Worse yet, Prompto hasn’t told Noctis that he’s sick. Which is not a good thing either.

Prompto feels like death, his body aches and it’s hard to walk without feeling dizzy, he’s not even sure if this is a cold really, but he’s been treating it like it is. It hasn’t really done much help either, at least none of the meds have.

Something Prompto also doesn’t realize is that he has been running a fever since last night, but he hasn’t thought to check it--only thought to take meds to try and soothe whatever his illness is, to drink water, and rest when he can (but Prompto doesn’t really rest; he takes care of himself and has been working a lot, his “rest” is minimal).

Prompto has always had a backward way of looking after himself. If he’s fine but miserable or at his level of “the worst” he will complain and whine (gym class was a prime example of this somedays--plus the last time he had a small cold he told Noct he was dying and that they needed to plan his funeral). But, if something is really… bad, rather it’s serious--he won’t talk about it. He will do whatever he can on his own. And this is one of those times.

What Prompto’s really worrying about at the moment is that he doesn’t want to get Noctis sick… he’s the prince, Prompto know’s Noctis can’t afford to be sick. Plus, he doesn’t want Noctis to see him like that, it would give unnecessary worry and Prompto knows how uncool he looks. Not to mention how embarrassing this would come across… he doesn’t want to ruin Noct’s holiday.

Fumbling with his phone, Prompto is trying to figure out how to tell Noctis there’s a change of plans, but it really hurts to think of canceling on Noctis when Prompto’s been invited--not to mention how lonely it feels to have to no one on the holiday after all. It’s hard to bear the thought he won’t see Noctis after how much Prompto has been looking forward to this.

Prompto puts his phone away--not finishing the message he was typing out and looks at his wardrobe. Trying to get dressed is a nightmare, but Prompto manages it--after falling over three times and weakly trying to get back up. He has no idea how he’s gonna walk to Noct’s apartment like this, but he’s going to do his best.

Wrapping a scarf around his nose and mouth, Prompto puts the finishing touches on his "keeping-warm-and-operation-keep-noct-from-getting-sick" bundle and heads out the door.

\----

Noctis is laying on the couch, taking some casual looks towards the tree or the kitchen where Ignis is already cooking--noting the time and waiting for Prompto to get there. He feels a tiny bit more in the spirit of Christmas this year than he has ever--or at least since his accident when he was younger and it’s because he gets to spend it with his best friend. The joy he feels with that is more than he's had in the last seven years.

Time goes by and it’s taking Prompto longer than Noctis assumes it would to get there, so he shoots Prompto a text asking where he’s at.

Prompto is almost at Noct’s apartment when he gets the text, but he’s really slow--Prompto’s getting dizzier, coughing more, and the crisp air is certainly not helping his sickness. He wonders again if he has a cold or if it’s something more sinister (though assuming not life-threatening), but he keeps walking, taking at least fifteen minutes to text Noctis back because he can’t focus on his phone screen long enough to make words happen.

When Prompto finally makes it to the apartment, he leans his head against the door for a moment trying to rest for that second to hopefully stop the spinning, but he just feels heavier--so heavy he feels he might fall over. This is troublesome, he shouldn’t be here, but disappointing Noctis is the worst thing he can imagine happening--but getting Noctis sick is also pretty bad and then there’s Ignis (and all the nerves Prompto has surrounding him) can’t get him sick too! As much as he wants to spend time with Noctis he's gotta protect Noctis from getting the plague! Maybe he should turn around and go back home? Or--

 **_Ding_**.

 _Crap_. Prompto accidentally hits the doorbell with the bag he was carrying with Noct’s present (and another small gift for Ignis, because Prompto didn’t feel right having something for Noctis and not for everyone else there) and his chocobo pajamas...since they were going to lounge in comfy PJ wear all day. So, now he just unintentionally fully commits himself to this--there is no turning back now.

Ignis is the one that opens the door and the moment he lays eyes on Prompto, he sees how pale he looks, but Prompto just darts past with his head down trying not to make direct eye contact again.

“Hey, Noct!” Prompto tries to give his happy persona, with a wave and energy, but Prompto sounds congested, something he didn’t realize is as noticeable as it is right at this moment and he instantly tries to avoid it by shoving his gift at Noctis, "Merry Christmas!"

“Prom, you okay?” Noctis raises a brow, noting that Prompto sounds strange and sets his gift from Prompto aside.

“I believe he’s sick,” Ignis answers in Prompto’s place figuring that Prompto is not going to answer Noctis’s question truthfully judging how Prompto darted away just moments prior.

Prompto gulps and laughs a bit nervously, trying to brush it off, “Nah, I’m--” Prompto’s voice gets a bit raspy, “I’m fine--” It’s hard to speak properly and then he feels that slight dizziness again. Heck, even if he wasn't sick Prompto Argentum knows for a fact he's a horrible liar when confronted on things he's hiding.

Ignis and Noctis eye him down, both knowing he’s sick and Ignis is about to move Prompto to the couch when Prompto starts coughing so hard that his chest feels like his lungs are going to hack up at any moment. Prompto can tell his head feels a lot warmer than he remembers when he woke up and the dizzy spell hits too hard and he trips.

Thankfully, Ignis is right there to catch Prompto before he falls to the ground, “Fine, are you?” Ignis carefully moves Prompto to the couch (which was closer than Noctis’s bedroom), situating Prompto and helping him take off his coat, scarf, hat, and other layers down to his shirt and pants. Prompto wants to protest, he even worries more that he will get Noctis sick, but he’s too weak to even try and knows at this point it’s futile to even pretend he isn't sick, like how stupid can he be.

“How long have you been sick?” Noctis looks over at Prompto and sees how much Prompto looks like he got run over by a truck at a Lucis festival celebration weekend. It wasn’t something that just hit Prompto overnight, no--it’s been festering for a bit.

Prompto slinks into the couch, he really doesn’t want to answer but knows he’s stuck in a corner and there’s no point in holding it back. Cat is out of the bag and it’s been stupid to pretend it was ever in there in the first place, “A couple of days…” Prompto coughs, “I think...”

“Normally, you would be blowing up my phone sending me applications to some random funeral home, because ‘This is the end. It was nice knowing you, buddy. I’m going to die.’ So… why not tell me this time?” Noctis’s tone has strings of concern, but also a bit of frustration. He’s not mad at Prompto _persay_ , but his worry carries differently in his tone than with other people. And Prompto is special and far too important to Noctis.

“I…” Prompto heaves up a lung as he tries to get comfortable on the couch, but he feels so hot and sticky and realizes how much he’s been sweating. It’s when it dawns on him that he must have a fever, “...sorry.” Prompto’s apology is more about his coughing fit than not telling Noctis he was sick, but it could apply to both because he is sorry about that too. Prompto takes a few seconds to say anything. Ironic how he doesn't want to bother Noctis and yet right now he's doing just that. Prompto finds the words to say, but the underlying insecurity is still being buried underneath, “Didn’t want… to ruin the holiday…” _Or disappoint Noctis in any shape or form_.

“Ruin the holiday? Dude, I could care less about some family get together. Your well being is what’s on the line here.” Noctis’s tone gets a bit louder, slightly harsher, but he’s not trying to come across angry. It just bothers him that Prompto wasn’t putting his health first.

“You invited me over though…” Prompto tries to clear his throat, but it’s full of mucus and his voice is crackling, “But… it’s probably worse now because I could get you sick too.” Prompto has another round of coughing, feeling his throat become rawer with every fit, “...don’t want to be the cause of you being bedridden and missing something important.” Prompto sneezes and his whole head feels like it’s gonna explode. He is experiencing too much of this sickness at once and it’s so miserable.

“I don’t care if I get sick.” That’s a lie, Noctis **_hates_ ** being sick, but he doesn’t care if he gets sick if it’s because Prompto made him sick--it’s happened in the past and Noctis wonders if Prompto is even remembering that, “Good excuse to miss a boring meeting anyways.” Noctis tries to joke a little, but he’s not laughing about it--he’s more using it to show Prompto it doesn’t really matter in the end, “Everyone gets sick. Just cause I’m royalty doesn’t automatically make me immune to it. It’s not gonna cause any problems.”

“Yeah…” Prompto’s words trail off as he thinks about why this is so important to him in the first place as he feels hazy, “...I was… and I still am… so happy you invited me…” Prompto’s eyes feel heavy, the sickness is really taking over and not really aware of what's spurring out of his mouth, “...didn’t want-…” And the lethargy holds Prompto captive.

The last few words Prompto said were inaudible and Noctis couldn't make them out, “Prom?” Noctis looks at Prompto who’s out like a light, so whatever Prompto was trying to say would need to be revisited later. Noctis leans against the back of the couch, “He looks bad…” Noctis’s eyes trail to Ignis knowing full well this isn’t something he knows how to deal with and thinks Ignis could help.

“I’m almost certain he has the flu, your highness.” Ignis has studied up on many things in order to advise and care for Noctis the best way he could. And one of those things is having some basic medical expertise, the type that magic can’t fix. Ignis knows the symptoms if it was a cold Prompto wouldn’t be this feverish and judging by how Prompto has kept it from everyone he has been sick--Ignis is certain that it’s been this awful from the start. Meaning it’s far more serious than an average cold, but he suspects that Prompto didn’t get the difference really.

“We should get him to a doctor. Take him to the citadel. Something.” Noctis starts to have panic rush all over his body--he’s terrified of losing what’s important to him and he knows the flu can be unpredictable. Having never seen Prompto this sick before makes the worrying increase tenfold.

“Relax, Noctis.” Ignis places his hand on Noctis’s shoulder, a small act of comfort that Noctis welcomes, “Prompto will be fine.” Ignis reassures as he let’s go of Noctis’s shoulder, “I’d be more worried if Prompto had been battling this the entire break on his own--he’d most certainly have a high chance of pneumonia then.” Ignis is almost certain he would be right considering how aggressive this flu seems and how weak Prompto (and most likely his immune system) is currently.

“He still needs medicine though, right? Shouldn’t we have a doctor check him out just in case?” Noctis does have a sense of relief to know that, because Prompto is there, he can be better-taken care of.

“I planned to still make a house call. This flu seems far too aggressive for him to just be treated on over the counter medications alone.” Ignis takes out his phone and starts to make the necessary arrangements.

Noctis looks down at Prompto. Noctis can see the drips of sweat on Prompto’s forehead and his clothes look drenched. Noctis thinks for a moment about how much of an idiot his best friend is, but he can’t stay “mad” at Prompto any longer. Just knowing that he’s there and safe is what’s important right now.

“Dummy…” Noctis moves a lock of Prompto’s hair off Prompto’s face that had been stuck due to the sweat. Noctis feels a bit awkward about that and quickly retracts his arm. A faint tint of pink brushing against his cheeks. Noctis then quickly moves and sits in front of the couch and leans against it, with Prompto’s head not far away from him, “A bit late, but...having the flu means you can’t get me sick.” Noctis and the rest of the royal retinue were always giving the highest forms of treatment to help prevent getting any common illness--this includes getting a flu vaccination every year. Had it been a cold--well, there is no way to prevent that.

“A doctor will be here shortly.” Ignis goes to the bathroom and gets a washcloth, making it a bit damp and returning back to the living room carefully placing it on Prompto’s forehead, “Until he’s awake again, there’s not much else to be done for his fever. And it’s best he rests until the doctor arrives.”

“Yeah… makes sense.” 

Noctis doesn’t want to leave Prompto’s side, for the time being, so he takes out his phone and starts to scroll down his Insomniagram, noticing that Prompto posted a selfie this morning about how excited he was to spend the holidays with Noctis. Noctis notes the filter Prompto used made Prompto look a lot healthier than he currently is and Noctis knows Prompto did that on purpose.

Ignis goes back and forth between continuing to prepare dinner and looking after Prompto--damping the cloth more when needed. 

Prompto stirs in his sleep a lot. Noctis hears the small whines and winces that Prompto makes, knowing Prompto must be absolutely miserable. Prompto has three coughing fits in his sleep, one of them is so bad it causes him to choke and wake up for a moment, delirious as his eyes close again. Ignis helps prop Prompto up a bit more, so the coughing fits aren’t as harsh.

Noctis feels like this is the longest wait of his life. _And that says something_.

\----

Once the doctor arrives, Noctis tries to wake Prompto up, but Prompto’s half-awake, so Noctis and Ignis sit Prompto up straight and try to get him more alert.

“H-Huh…?” Prompto blinks in confusion as the washcloth that is on his head slides off and he looks around remembering he’s at Noct’s apartment. It’s almost a blur that he had walked over their earlier, but he can feel how heavy his body is and everything aches he just wants to lay back down. He feels so weak.

“Prompto. You’re going to be examined, alright?” Ignis let’s go of Prompto’s shoulder and Noctis follows as Prompto is sitting up on his own, but Prompto is whining at how miserable he feels.

“Examined?” Prompto has a hazy look of confusion as he notices there is someone else standing there and doesn’t recognize them.

“We got you a doctor... You’ve probably got the flu or something....” Noctis answers, “So.. specs made the call.”

“Wait... a doctor…?” Prompto’s anxiety wells up as he has another coughing fit… he can barely afford to keep up with bills and groceries right now, there’s no way he can afford a doctor, “I… thank you, but--"

“Do doctors make you anxious, Prompto?” Ignis raises his brow in curiosity--he knows from a conversation he overheard from Noctis and Prompto, that Prompto doesn’t particularly like having to get shots, but nothing else on the matter.

“I don’t… think most people like going to the doctor…” Prompto clears his throat, it’s so raw and sore he can hardly swallow his spit right after, “...but no, that’s not it, it’s--I can’t afford this!” Prompto’s voice gets louder the more he talks, but the louder he gets the more strain he puts on his throat and the more painful it becomes.

“Prompto…” Noctis says bluntly, “It’s free.”

“Noct-- you can’t just--” Prompto tries to protest. He’s always afraid he is gonna be seen as mooching off the royal family dollar and this isn’t helping that fear.

“I’m the prince. It’s my decision. _It’s free_.” Noctis emphasizes those last words. Prompto is not going to be paying for anything.

“But…!”

“It’s final.”

Prompto can’t say anything else after that. Between how sore his throat is and how much he’s being turned down--he succumbs to Noctis’s gracious gift.

“Prompto Argentum, right?” The doctor finally approaches Prompto, double-checking his name.

“Yeah… that’s right.” Prompto nods, carefully, because the movement to his head makes it surge in pain and feel dizzy and he’s trying to avoid as much discomfort as possible.

The doctor confirms all of Prompto’s personal information from date of birth to his address and then asks Prompto how long he’s felt this ill.

“A few days… I think…” Prompto recalls he started to feel more lethargic during work three days ago, he could hardly keep his eyes open and by that night he was hit full force with what he assumed was a nasty cold.

Jotting it down, the doctor takes out his thermometer, which has a rubber sensor on the end that he is able to easily slide across Prompto’s forehead to take his temp. The rubber feels weird to Prompto as it guides across his forehead and he hears the beep registering his temperature.

“One hundred and two point five.” The doctor writes that down, “You’re approaching a high-grade fever, so we need to get it under control.”

Prompto can’t recall ever having a fever this high before and the doctor’s telling him they need to get it under control? Does that mean it’s going to get higher, if not? Does this mean if he wasn’t at Noct’s apartment, he would have gotten a lot worse? The reality of what he was hiding is really sinking in and he feels even worse about it, “Alright…”

“I also want to do a throat swab. I’m almost one hundred percent certain you have influenza, but it doesn’t hurt to check.” The doctor took out a swab and vile. He had the necessary equipment to do the test right there and even be able to read the results. Prompto assumes the reason the doctor doesn’t need to go to an actual lab or something because he’s a citadel doctor. They have a wider range of accessible testing at their fingertips, at least that is what Prompto is concluding, “These tests are not always completely accurate either, but it’s still important to do.”

The flu? So, it wasn't a cold after all and Prompto's suspicions about it being some far worse apparently weren't off the mark. Man, he feels even worse about hiding this then he did previously now.

Prompto doesn’t like the look of the throat swab and really doesn’t want to open his mouth. It’s going to be uncomfortable and hurt because his throat is so sore and raw, but the other option is to stick it far up his nose and between the two--he prefers the throat method.

Opening his mouth, Prompto tilts his head back a bit so the doctor can get the angle he needs for the swab and tongue depressor and almost instantly Prompto can feel his gag reflex taking hold, but the doctor gets the sample before Prompto is choking and triggering another coughing fit.

“Are you alright?” The doctor puts his hand on Prompto’s shoulder as Prompto finally stops coughing.

“Y-Yeah…” All that coughing made Prompto feel really dizzy and it’s hard for him to keep sitting up straight on the couch, so he leans back against the back of it.

The doctor takes the sample and goes to test it by the doorway when Noctis comes back over to Prompto.

“How are you doing?”

“...fi--” Prompto cuts himself off, knowing his first response to serious things to say he’s fine, but he knows he’s horrifically sick and he’s been down the road of making the mistake of hiding it already--so, he works on fixing that, “...miserable…” Prompto whines a bit and shifts his body to lay down on the couch, no longer being able to sit up straight.

“You should rest more once the doctor’s done.” Ignis brings over a freshly damp cloth and places it over Prompto’s forehead again.

The cool feeling on his forehead feels like instant bliss to Prompto, but it’s a bit embarrassing to Prompto that Noctis’s advisor is taking care of him and really hopes he’s not giving a super uncool impression that just screams he’s not meant to be the prince’s best friend, “Thank you…” He gives a weak smile in both Ignis and Noctis’s direction, knowing he’s very lucky right now.

Noctis turns his head away for a moment, seeing Prompto’s smile despite how awful Prompto feels still brings warmth to the room. It’s one of Noctis’s favorite things about Prompto and Noctis can’t properly figure out the words to explain what he means by that.

Prompto went to say something to Noctis, but the doctor came back over and interrupts him--probably best Prompto not try and talk much right now anyway.

“As suspected, Prompto you have the flu.” The doctor is noting what type on his notes and begins writing up Prompto’s medication instructions, “Do to your fever I want you to be taking over the counter fever reducers, at least once every six hours for the next couple days and see how you feel--then continue if you need be. And I am also prescribing you a medication to help the flu itself. It’s pretty aggressive, so in order to help try and prevent any further complications, I would like you to take this medication twice a day for the next fourteen days.”

Prompto just nods his head weakly, he’s almost down for the count again, but he’s trying to stay awake.

“I’ll make sure he takes his first dose.” Ignis takes the medicine from the doctor and sets it on the table next to the couch, “Thank you for your expertise.”

“No problem.” The doctor nods and hands Ignis all the papers, “I’ve also written out a note if he needs them for work and school. Also, if his temperature goes above one hundred and three, keep a close eye. If he starts to act strangely or confused, take him to the hospital immediately. Otherwise, have a good day.” And with that, the doctor waves and walks out.

After Ignis locks the door behind the doctor he turns around and walks into the kitchen getting a cold glass of water with a straw, some crackers and some of Noctis’s over the counter pain medication noting that it’s also a fever reducer, then setting them on the table near Prompto, “Come now, we need to start your medicine.”

Prompto doesn’t want to sit up, the entire world feels like it’s crushing him and the heavy force is too much to push off, but Ignis helps him back up again and Noctis sits to the side of the couch in case Prompto falls over. 

Ignis opens the prescription bottle and takes out one of the pills and sets it down by the glass as he opens the fever reducer bottle and takes one out as well. Picking up both pills he hands them to Prompto and Prompto is barely able to get them in his mouth as Ignis picks up the glass and helps guide the straw to Prompto’s mouth and has Prompto take slow sips to swallow.

The pills going down Prompto’s throat hurts, but he’s so lethargic and out of it that it barely phases him. Ignis helps Prompto get a cracker in Prompto’s mouth and watches to make sure Prompto chews and swallows it--having Prompto then sip the water once more to help with chasing it down. Then, before Prompto fully registers it, he’s already laying back down on the couch with the washcloth on his forehead once more, “Thank you both… really... I’m sorry…” Prompto’s words are strung together and hardly able to be made out, but Ignis is able to translate it.

“There’s no need for apologies. What’s done is done. The important thing now is that you're getting the care you need.” Ignis notices how drenched Prompto’s clothes are from earlier and decides to go fetch him a change of clothing--knowing that Prompto’s pajamas are not light enough to be comfortable, so one of Noctis’s shirts and thinner pants will have to do.

“I’m just glad you’re not home alone.” Noctis leans against the front of the couch again, not wanting to move and realizes about a minute later that Prompto has already fallen asleep again.

Ignis returns with the fresh change of clothes but leaves them on the table for when Prompto wakes up again. Noctis notices the clothes are his and while he’s had Prompto wear his clothes numerous times, there’s something about Prompto wearing them while sick that just feels embarrassing somehow and he’s not sure why, but it doesn’t bother Noctis in the slightest that Prompto will be wearing them.

“Regardless if he protests, we can not allow Prompto to leave.” Ignis looks at Noctis.

“You want him to stay here? How long?” Noctis has no problem with that, but he wasn’t expecting Ignis to say that out of the blue. Though, Noctis has been thinking the same thing--Prompto should not be alone right now. Prompto’s far too sick and needs someone to keep checking his temp for any changes and making sure his meds are taken in a timely manner. If Prompto’s fever suddenly spikes overnight, there’s no way he would be able to take care of himself in the morning without help.

“At least the next two to three days and see how his recovery is going. We will determine further after.”

“I don’t trust he will rest entirely if we don’t put him in lockdown anyways.” Noctis adores his best friend, but he knows Prompto decently enough to know if Prompto was home alone he wouldn’t be letting himself rest. Prompto is used to taking care of himself and doing everything for himself--he’s not going to rest (at least properly or enough) if he’s alone.

“My thoughts exactly.”

"Next year, Proms on the list of people to receive the vaccination," Noctis states that like it's already written in stone and knows that no one would really object anyways. Knowing that Prompto's parents are never home and Prompto is of lower class and without access to the shot--Noctis doesn't want a repeat of this.

Though it makes Noctis wonder why it's not accessible to all of Insomnia. Something he definitely will bring up to his father at some point.

"I'm certain he will be on the roster." Ignis also states as if he and Noctis just signed an undocumented agreement.

\----

Some hours pass and Prompto is in and out of sleep. He feels like he can’t get more than twenty minutes at a time without the fever waking him up. At one point he groggily changes his clothes into Noctis’s clothes, only half aware of what he is doing, but the lingering scent is comforting to him. Noctis’s scent has always been that way for Prompto. Though, Prompto isn't aware enough to realize it's the same scent he always finds comfort with.

By the evening, Prompto is fully awake again, having taken another round of medicine and having his temperature checked. There’s no change, which isn’t a good thing, but it isn’t bad either. It’s hopefully meaning that Prompto’s flu isn’t going to get any (or that much) worse.

Ignis finishes making dinner and prepares the table as Prompto staggers himself to sit at it. Prompto’s not as dizzy or heavy feeling as he was earlier, so he’s able to sit up properly but takes a bit longer to situate himself. He still feels exhaustion though, but at least he can sit up. This small victory feels slightly satisfying to Prompto, only because it means he's not completely ruining the day and making it a total bust.

Prompto can't believe his eyes. There's so much food. Ignis cooked a five-course meal practically (at least in Prompto's pleb eyes) and Prompto can't wait to chow down, "It looks… super amazing! ...delicious! I've… never seen so much food at once." As weak as Prompto has sounded all day, those words were the most enthusiastic he had since trying to pretend he wasn't sick and it tosses feelings of endearment around the table.

Noctis finds it also a bit amusing how much excitement is building upon Prompto's face. Noctis is used to even bigger meals than this, so seeing someone get this much joy out of dinner is sorta...cute.

Noctis and Ignis pass the food around the table, making it easier for Prompto reach and not have to pass much himself.

It's been a long time since Prompto's been able to indulge in good food and he's so looking forward to this ham eyeing him from the table. He also feels lucky as heck that Ignis made the mashed potatoes special for Prompto. Adding some spices that give it that savory taste and kick is exactly what he needs while he feels miserable (even if his throat doesn't really agree), "Everything tastes so delicious! Thank you!" Prompto coughs almost instantly after trying to show his gratitude and covers his mouth shifting to the side until his fit runs its course.

"It's no problem. I'm glad you've enjoyed it." Ignis had worries about pleasing Prompto. He didn't want to insult Noctis's best friend or scare him off in any way, so for Prompto to enjoy his cooking, is rather rewarding. Noctis had told Ignis that Prompto is easy to please in ways, but that didn’t stop Ignis from having the underlying worry that he somehow would ruin Noctis’s holiday by displeasing Prompto. And for Prompto and Noctis to enjoy Ignis’s cooking is the biggest reward of all.

“Thanks, specs.” Noctis finishing his last bite of a piece of bread and gets up--he’s feeling a bit worn down from the ‘excitement’ today. Not that he’s blaming Prompto, but Noctis has gone through a few different emotions today and that’s exhausting. He needs a nap. And Noctis’s chronic pain is flaring up a bit, but he says nothing about it--he’s used to it after all.

However, there’s still one thing to be done. _The presents_.

Noctis eyes his gift that Prompto shoved at him earlier that’s still sitting on the table. Noctis hasn’t really thought about it since then, he’s been too busy worrying about Prompto and the smell of food cooking for hours that he almost forgot it was sitting there.

Prompto repositions himself on the couch. He grabs his bag that was sitting beside it, which he assumes either Ignis or Noctis put there because he dropped it near the entranceway earlier and takes out Ignis’s gift as well. Prompto traces the top of Ignis’s gift a bit, he’s slightly overcome by more anxiety. Gift-giving is always stressful--but, gods Prompto hopes the gifts he got both of them are well received. Otherwise, that would just be the icing on the cake for the disaster he’s been causing.

Noctis pulls out the two gifts he had under his tree. He’s never been the best at figuring out gifts, so he does his best to make the one gift he gets someone as perfect as possible. After all, actions speak louder than words to Noctis. He takes them very seriously, “Here.” Noctis pushes the gift that’s addressed to Prompto towards him and Prompto sets Ignis’s gift down and grabs the one from Noctis.

“Oh man, I’m really… excited to see whatever it is!” Prompto’s energy while in the negatives currently, still tries to beam through at how grateful he feels at that moment. He’s torn between ripping the present open without a second thought and going slowly to savor the moment--in the end, he chooses a combination of the two.

Prompto’s eyes widen with the biggest look of surprise. Is he dreaming? Seriously, someone pinch him, right now. He really can’t believe what he’s looking at.

Noctis’s gift to Prompto is a selfie stick. Something Prompto’s been talking about for the past couple months wanting to get the best upward angles that his arms can’t reach and trying to put his camera on ledges and self-timing just hasn’t been cutting it, “Oh m gee, dude. Seriously?!” Prompto coughs. His body is not keeping up with his excitement well, but he doesn’t care about that right now, “I can’t believe you-- why did-- Noct! ...thank you!” Prompto knows how expensive this particular brand is and it causes his stomach to turn a bit, but he’s so happy it quickly resolves.

“It’s nothing big, but you’re welcome.” The corner of Noctis’s lips curls a bit happy that Prompto enjoys his gift and shows it despite how unwell Prompto currently is, “Now you don’t need to parkour those ledges for the perfect selfie anymore.” Prompto’s photography might kill him someday--something Noctis is well aware of. At least Noctis has been learning how to warp, that’s a saving grace.

“Still gonna need to sometimes.” Prompto jokes back at Noctis, laughing a bit. Thankfully this time he doesn’t cough afterward, but even the small jerking of laughter is enough to make his head pound, “Alright, it’s your turn to open yours from me!” Despite Prompto’s enthusiasm he still worries Noctis won’t like it, but Prompto still has a bit of hope.

Noctis grabs his gift from Prompto and slowly opens it--cherishing the anticipation.

Once Noctis finishes unwrapping the gift, he looks at it for a moment, realizing he has to open a box too, “Ah, making me work for it.” Noctis carefully opens the box and inside is some tissue paper that his gift is wrapped in, “Gonna wear me out just opening this.” Noctis jokes as he unwraps the tissue paper from around the gift.

With each unravel of the tissue paper, Prompto gets a combination of anxiety and joy. It’s exciting watching Noctis unwrap it and waiting for his reaction, but the worry still casts a shadow behind Prompto’s excitement.

“Prom… how did you… get this?” Noctis can’t believe his eyes. It’s the fishing lure he’s been eyeing for the past month but didn’t get. Prompto knowing Noctis is the prince knows anyone could have got him that or anything that Prompto, himself, can barely afford, but Noctis had been postponing getting that lure for no particular reason really and here Prompto got it for him.

“Secret,” Prompto smirks putting his finger to his mouth with a wink. He’s never going to tell Noctis that two extra days he worked helped him have enough to buy it. In reality, it wasn’t that expensive, but Prompto’s hours suck a lot of the time and he has other things he has to pay for--so this small gift was all he could afford, “It’s not super duper awesome or anything, but I hope you get your biggest catch with it!”

“Thanks, Prom.” Noctis sets the lure down, “I’ll use it when I go out next.”

“No problem buddy, I’m glad you like it.” Prompto’s heart feels as if it’s about to burst. Seeing Noctis so happy over that lure is not something Prompto is entirely prepared for and he feels his face getting warmer--the fever must be trying to get worse. At least… that’s what Prompto thinks.

Noctis thinks this is worth the nap he so desperately needs. He'd just go to sleep early tonight, but he knows that's unlikely.

A while later after the rest of the gift-giving (which is a huge success) and a round of some video games that is slightly hard for Prompto to focus on--Prompto is laying in Noctis’s bed and it feels embarrassing. Prompto’s yet to sleep in Noct’s bed staying the night; Prompto always sleeps on the couch. Despite how close the two of them have gotten this highschool year so far--Prompto still gets shy about sleeping in the same bed as Noctis. Though it goes both ways, Noctis is rather awkward about the idea himself.

 _But_ , none of that matters now.

Prompto needs to have someone near him in case something happens overnight and Ignis feels it’s best that Noctis stay with Prompto and if something comes up to grab Ignis.

Both Noctis and Prompto keep looking away from each other. Both hoping that the other doesn’t think that’s a bad thing--they both are just shy and awkward right now.

“Prom…” Noctis looks at the time on his phone, there are alarms set on it to wake up at different intervals in the night to check Prompto’s temp and get Prompto medicine when he needs. Noctis likes to sleep. He doesn’t like having interruptions with sleep or getting up early--this proves how much he cares about Prompto.

“Yeah…?” Prompto looks over at Noctis, who’s still looking forward to not being able to make eye contact with Prompto.

“Gotta check your temp before we sleep.”

“Oh, yeah...r-right.” Prompto gulps, feeling really stupid that he’s reacting this way, considering Noctis is looking after him and isn’t really in obligation too.

Noctis turns towards Prompto holding the thermometer that Ignis gave him earlier (a cheap model that needs to go under the tongue) and the look in Prompto’s eyes makes Noctis’s heart jolt, “Open your mouth.” Noctis almost isn’t able to say that with a straight face.

Prompto opens his mouth wide, his heart fluttering because, ‘ _holy crap, noct is really really close to me_ ’, as Noctis slips the device under Prompto’s tongue.

When the beep goes off, Noctis looks at the thermometer and a look of worry crosses his expression and the awkward atmosphere diminishes. Prompto’s fever has gone up a bit. It’s still under one hundred and three, but it’s getting closer. Noctis worries what’s gonna happen if Prompto’s fever does get too high, but he tries not to think about it, “It’s gone up a bit.”

“Oh.” Prompto slinks down into the blanket, knowing that’s not good, “How bad?”

“One hundred and two-point seven.” Noctis covers the thermometer back up and sets it on the stand next to his bed, “Take your medicine too.”

Prompto nods slightly and maneuvers himself to sit up in bed for a moment. Ignis had placed a small side table on Prompto’s side of the bed with his medicine and ice water in a water bottle to keep cold so it’s easier for Prompto to access. Prompto carefully takes one of the fever reducers, having a bit of trouble at first and swallows it--feeling it get caught in his throat and needing to take another small sip of water to get it down. _Gods, that was gross_.

Once Prompto and Noctis are laying back down, with the lights off and Prompto has the comfort of the overhead fan blowing on him--Prompto can feel the wave of lethargy taking him captive and he can barely tell Noctis goodnight before he falls asleep.

Noctis has a habit of being awake later into the night for various reasons, but currently, he’s looking at what fishing spot he’s gonna go to with his new lure once Prompto’s better. They could make a day out of it and Prompto can take some pictures and mess around with his selfie stick, but Noctis isn’t going fishing until Prompto’s in full recovery from this flu. Hell, if Prompto isn’t better by the time winter break is over Noctis might be getting a ‘ _special_ ’ doctor’s note himself. Noctis hates playing the prince card, but he’ll do it for Prompto (the one person in Noctis’s life that looks at Noctis as a person and not just a prince).

A few times as Noctis is laying there he witnesses Prompto wake up for a moment in a coughing fit, shifting to the side trying to catch his breath and waiting it out. Noctis doesn’t know much to do, but give Prompto’s back a gentle rub and Noctis can hear the weak ‘thank you’ that Prompto says as his best friend falls back to sleep.

When Noctis finally falls asleep it’s right before the first alarm goes off, so his eyes shoot back open and nudge Prompto awake to take his temperature again. There’s no change this time, which is both relieving and worrisome.

Noctis texts Ignis updates on Prompto's condition. Mentioning symptoms, temperature, and medication doses. Noctis just wants to make sure he's taking care of Prompto properly and knows Ignis's basic to moderate medical knowledge comes in handy here. This also ensures if Ignis notices somethings wrong from things Noctis is describing, he can come to investigate it immediately. Otherwise, Ignis is advising Noctis on a job well done.

Shortly after, both Prompto and Noctis enter their slumber.

\----

The next morning, Noctis and Prompto are still asleep into the early part of the day. The next alarm would go off soon, but the last three hours were the most peaceful sleep they both were having all night.

Prompto curls himself against Noctis in his sleep. A habit Prompto has had since he was little of curling up to his stuffed animals in his sleep and since the only ‘object’ in the bed other than him is Noctis--Prompto’s curling up to him.

Noctis feels something touching him, but he’s still in his dreams and his dream incorporates that sensation as a ball that is being thrown at Noctis’s back, so Noctis grumbles a bit in his sleep as he moves a bit getting more comfortable and Prompto is just holding on tighter.

Before the alarm goes off--Prompto wakes up and realizes that he’s clinging to Noctis’s back and blushes profusely. Prompto can’t let go, because he doesn’t want to wake Noctis up, but this is really intimate feeling and his heart is racing and (he’s pretty sure that it’s due to the embarrassment) it’s going to explode. Not to mention he knows Noctis’s back is sensitive for some reason, so what if this is causing discomfort? He doesn’t want to hurt Noctis.

A few minutes later the alarm goes off and Prompto is a mess of embarrassment and anxiety as Noctis wakes up slowly.

“H-Hey buddy…” Prompto gulps, his heart is already outside of his chest-beating on the floor he’s pretty certain.

“Morning…” Noctis goes to turn and feels something on his back, the weight is triggering some pain, but it’s not the worst he’s ever had, “...huh?”

Prompto carefully pulls his arms from around Noctis and turns himself away, curling in the blanket and giving Noctis no eye contact whatsoever.

“Were you cuddling me?” Noctis turns over towards Prompto, but Prompto won’t turn back over to look at Noctis. Noctis can feel his cheeks warm up a bit, which is embarrassing. 

“Uh, well err…” Prompto’s congestion only makes his nervousness more amusing really, “...probably.”

“Probably?” Noctis sits up, slowly rubbing his head not really expecting an answer, but wondering why this is happening in the first place and grabbing the thermometer again, “Temp time.”

“Yeah, uh... right.” Prompto carefully sits up, his head feels so heavy, but he’s gotta sit up. Not only is it a temperature time, but he’s also gotta take both of his medications and then get something to eat, “Uh.. look I… uh… grab things in my sleep, sorry…” Prompto finishes what he’s saying as Noctis dips the thermometer in Prompto’s mouth, so anything said Prompto can’t respond to currently.

“It’s fine.” Noctis yawns, “Wasn’t expecting it is all… but, it’s fine.” The way Noctis says that makes Prompto think it’s not really fine, but Noctis’s words don’t always match up precisely with how he means things.

Prompto wants to say something, but he’s still got to wait for the beep, which causes him to pout a bit.

“Don’t move,” Noctis warns Prompto, seeing that Prompto is moving his lips a bit.

Prompto whines. Then the beep finally goes off.

“A hundred and two point five. It’s gone back down to what it was yesterday.” Noctis is feeling some relief knowing that at least Prompto’s fever is going down and not up more, but it’s still not great. Everything is unpredictable too--nothing really matters until Prompto’s better.

“That’s good, right?” Prompto takes his medicine and lifts the blanket off of him. He doesn’t feel as dizzy as he did yesterday, which he will take as a good sign.

“Yeah.” Noctis puts the thermometer away and works on getting himself outta bed. Noctis doesn’t say what else he’s thinking, it’s best to keep Prompto comfortable.

Prompto finally notices that he’s been wearing Noctis’s shirt and pants this whole time and blushes instantly. No wonder Noctis’s scent is so strong--Noct’s shirt smells like him. That comforting smell has been a major solace to Prompto as he’s been weak and resting. And the more Prompto thinks about that, the more his blush deepens.

"Think you can make it?" Noctis notices Promptos flushing face and wonders if it's a good idea he's already outta bed.

"Ah-y-yeah! I'm not as dizzy today." Prompto's blush isn't letting up yet. He's still in the clouds over wearing Noctis's clothes and finding comfort in a scent that Prompto is wondering is normal or not.

"You sure? Specs can bring your food to you."

 _In bed_. Prompto shakes his head slightly and carefully, his focus coming back to the room and not the clouds, "Nah, I'm good. I can make it to the table." His blush is finally starting to fade.

"I, uh, could help you." Noctis isn't direct about what he means; it's far too embarrassing anyways. Again, words, not a strong point.

Prompto blinks, "To the table?"

"Not exactly--" Noctis cuts himself off, his head turning to the side.

Prompto processes what Noctis could mean in his head and not getting it until a few seconds later, "Wait--you mean like feed me?" That blush comes back faster than it was receding.

"You're weak..." Noctis turns his head. His own cheeks feeling warm. Noctis has been putting a thermometer in Promptos mouth all night--he's getting used to taking care of Prompto. And yet, somehow this suggestion is internally killing them both.

"But, I'm good. I can make it. Besides, don't wanna make a mess in your bed." Prompto jokes, laughing nervously as he goes to the bedroom door working on opening it to make it to the living room.

"Alright." Noctis can't look at Prompto directly for the time being.

Part of Prompto really wishes he would have taken Noctis up on that offer, despite knowing Prompto wouldn't make it through without a heart attack.

\-----

After breakfast, Prompto is back on the couch and Noctis is sitting in a chair near him. The two talk about anything and everything for a couple of hours, but Prompto’s losing his voice more and more with each passing minute. 

Ignis brings Prompto some tea to help soothe his throat, “How are you feeling?”

Prompto’s voice is on a one-way ticket out of town, but he still can be understood a bit, “Better in some ways…” He takes a sip of tea, “Worse in others… I guess.” Mostly keyphrase for ‘ _I hate that I’m losing my voice_ ’.

“No getting up unless absolutely needed today, alright?” Ignis warns Prompto and eyes Noctis as he states it, knowing that the two of them might ‘hardcore game’ later.

“Hmmm. Yeah.” Prompto nods, not being able to strain his voice further and sets the tea on the table, then shifting himself on the couch to lay back down.

Some hours pass. Prompto’s fever goes down a few more points. Prompto watches Noctis play a video game. Not much else happens. Some more hours pass. They eat dinner. Prompto takes his medicine as he needs and finally gets the bath he's been needing, but was too weak to take.

It’s a chill day.

\----

The next few days, Prompto has a hard time resting. Not only is he stir crazy, he's anxious about the days of work he's missing. That makes him feel as though he's an unreliable employee, even though he has a doctor's note and is still having trouble on his own. Not to mention the biggest underlying issue being that he has no idea how he's going to pay any of his bills this week now. Hell, he might not have food money either.

Noctis continues to help Prompto as best he can. Still checking his temperature through the night. Making sure Prompto's taking his medicine. Getting Prompto water when he needs it. Small things.

Ignis takes care of bigger things. Doing Promptos laundry, which mostly consists of the clothes he's been borrowing from Noctis. Making meals for Prompto to eat, that sometimes he has to make separate from Noctis's. Contacting Prompto's work each day to update his condition. And unbeknownst to Prompto, Ignis has been looking into what bills Prompto is behind on and the findings are devastating. Ignis feels Prompto should not be having to pick up his own parents slack, but nonetheless--Ignis makes arrangements for those bills to be taken care of for the time being, or rather, he puts Noctis in the loop and the two take care of it on their own. No sense in telling Prompto who will protest anyways. All Prompto should be focusing on is getting better, they think.

Prompto spends a lot of time those days regaining his voice and resting. Taking pictures to document his misery and hanging with Noctis. Playing video games when his strength starts to return bit by bit.

Noctis and Prompto enjoy this time together, _a lot_.

\----

Three days later Prompto’s fever finally breaks. It had been going down steadily for the past couple days and at long last, it’s at a normal temperature (at least for Prompto, who’s body’s normal temp is a degree lower than average).

“This doesn’t mean you’re cured.” Ignis states, as he washes off the thermometer and puts it back in the cupboard, “You must complete the round of antivirals until they are finished.” Ignis hands Prompto his medicine, “And you’re still symptomatic, the virus hasn’t entirely been eradicated from your body yet.”

Prompto swallows the pills, drinking the whole glass of water with it. It’s wonderful to have his strength back and also not feel like his throat is being scratched by a cat every time he swallows, “Soooo...I can’t go out and take some pictures of the city?” Prompto’s been cooped up in Noct’s apartment for the past five days, he’s dying to get out.

“No.”

“Then… when can I?”

“Give it a few more days. You’re improving, but if you overexert yourself before your body has time to equalize, you could make your affliction worse.”

Prompto knows Ignis has a good point, one he doesn’t like, but agrees with, “A few more days. Got it.”

Despite Prompto's woes about being cooped up in Noct’s residence--it’s been great. Well.. asides the whole ‘being sick’ thing, but spending that time with Noctis has been wonderful. Prompto regrets lying that he was sick, but he knows if he had stayed or gone home--his outcome would have been worse and he’s thankful he’s been having his best friend and Ignis to help him.

In a way, Prompto is almost (almost) glad he’s sick because it’s allowing him to spend time with Noctis, something he didn’t think he would have. Something he didn’t think Noctis would want. And while Prompto feels guilty for taking up so much of Noctis’s time, Noctis has already been assuring Prompto it’s fine--stating that it gets Noctis out of boring meetings and everything else. Noctis even comments that it feels almost like a real winter break--no school, no princely duties, and lots of hanging out. The normal things that Noctis wants and hardly ever gets. Prompto being sick isn’t a burden or chore and Prompto realizes he hasn’t been a disappointment after all if anything he’s been a satisfaction.

Coming to terms with the fact he’s not a disappointment isn’t the only thing Prompto is realizing, he’s also realizing that he’s developing feelings for his best friend, _of the romantic variety_. Prompto worries about jeopardizing him and Noctis’s friendship if he says anything about it and the last thing he wants is for Noctis to feel uncomfortable around him because Noctis doesn’t feel the same way--or even more it causes some controversy because Noctis is a prince.

Still… Prompto can’t deny over the course of the last few days it became more apparent to him. He might be oblivious sometimes, but he’s not stupid. Sure, he thought his blushing, for the most part, was just his fever, but his heart going a mile a minute had no relation to his sickness. Sleeping beside Noctis and waking up in the morning felt comforting. Feeling Noctis touch his forehead to see how warm he was, before taking his temp was amazing. And sure at first Prompto thought that was only because he’s lonely, but he realizes now it’s not. Otherwise, his heart wouldn’t feel this warm, he guesses. 

And if any of that is not an indication of what he feels for Noctis, imagining kissing his best friend and dying inside over it, should be the winner. Ironically, it isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last.

Prompto is crushing on Noctis and he can no longer deny that. But, the risk of losing his friendship with Noctis outweighs the desire to confess.

\----

It’s the last day before school is back in session from break.

Prompto’s completely made a full recovery from his flu and to celebrate, he and Noctis are going on the fishing trip Noctis has been thinking about since Prompto first got sick.

Noctis is already putting his new lure on the line and Prompto’s taking some really amazing shots.

Prompto can’t help but think how cool Noctis looks casting his fishing line and waiting for the fishes to bite. Though man...fishing is boring unless Noctis is reeling in a big catch, the surrounding scenery and other animals that pass by are entertaining enough for Prompto to snap some good shots as he waits.

Noctis keeps his focus on the line, noticing every tiny tug and trying to hook anything that goes for a bite, but so far, he’s had no luck.

Looking over at Prompto, Noctis enjoys seeing Prompto in his element--snapping photos of anything Prompto remotely deems shot worthy.

Prompto hooks Noctis around the neck, giving a peace sign and holding up his selfie stick to get the best angle of the two of them, “Perfect!” Noctis curls a grin and Prompto shoots the picture.

Noctis feels a pang once more. The same pang he’s been feeling lately around Prompto. Almost as if he’s allergic to Prompto or something, but… well, that dumb thought came to Noctis before, but he knows what’s going on. Rather… he’s too awkward to really entirely get it, but judging from something Gladio told him a few days ago when visiting Noct’s apartment--Noctis thinks he’s able to connect the dots.

Gladio told Noctis about a girl Gladio was crushing on. How she looked, her personality, everything really. Noctis didn’t really care too much about that, but he humored Gladio and asked him what it feels like. Gladio was blunt about it, how he felt it in his chest, in his stomach, everywhere really. Even stated the phrase, ‘butterflies in your stomach’ and ‘pangs in your chest’ and that made Noctis think a bit.

Took Noctis awhile, but he’s realizing now after this past week and reflecting since Gladio’s ‘pep talk’--he’s crushing on Prompto. Though he’s far too awkward to make a move, he worries about his status, and he’s not even certain Prompto feels the same way--he feels it’s best to try and bury it and move on.

Not long after Noctis is reflecting, he feels a tug and tries to hook the fish--success!

Prompto turns around from taking a shot of a bird in a tree and sees that Noctis is struggling to get his fish, “Oh dude! This is it! The big papa!”

Noctis reels his fishing pole little by little, making sure the slack is enough that it won’t snap the line and finally about fifteen minutes later he reels the fish all the way in.

“Wow…” Prompto is looking down at the dock, the fish flopping all over, “For a small guy, he sure put up a heck of a fight.” The fish is smaller than others Noctis has caught and it feels rather embarrassing.

“You’re… telling… me.” Noctis is hunching over, out of breath and attempting to regain his rhythm.

“Let’s pack up this bad boy and head back, yeah?” Prompto isn’t ready to leave, but it’s getting late and Ignis told them to be back before sundown. Prompto realizes after school tomorrow, that’s the last evening he’s gonna be with Noctis for a bit. The reality causes his heart to sink.

Grabbing the fish, Noctis unhooks it from the line and while attempting to put the fish in the bucket of water they have--Prompto accidentally kicks the bucket and spills it all over, creating a makeshift slip and slide with the accidental perfect traction; Prompto trips and in the process of trying to catch his balance--lands in a rather awkward position--on top of Noctis.

Prompto lands on Noctis chest, while Noctis hits the dock harshly causing him to wince a bit. Prompto instantly struggles to get back up, as he uses his arms for support to push himself up a bit, but still hovering over Noctis.

The two stare at each other for a moment, attempting to fully grasp what’s occurring. Both their cheeks tinge with crimson. Both their hearts are beating so hard, they are about to explode.

Prompto gulps. Noctis’s mouth opens slightly, but no sound comes out.

The first to come back down to earth is Prompto, “Crap! Sorry! Are you okay?” Prompto worries about how hard Noctis hit the dock.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine.” Noctis barely manages to utter out those words. The reality that Prompto is practically on top of him is sinking in, the shock taking hold.

Prompto tries to push himself to the side, so he can help Noctis up, but--Noctis grabs his cheek and Prompto melts, “N-Noct?”

Noctis doesn’t realize at first he’s grabbing Prompto’s cheek--it’s an impulse mostly. Noctis almost puts his hand back down, but he notices the look in Prompto’s eyes and decides not too, “Prom?” The sun is making Prompto’s freckles so prominent and Noctis finds himself admiring them a bit more than usual.

Prompto squeaks, feeling his face growing warmer by the second--not even his fever was this bad. He tries to make himself come back to reality, knowing he’s getting too caught up in his feelings. He can’t jeopardize his friendship with Noctis, he can’t, “A-Anyways, we should get up and--” Trying to get up too fast causes Prompto to slip and fall on Noctis’s chest again and before Prompto can panic and push himself back up, he hears it. Noctis’s heartbeat. It’s pounding as fast as Prompto’s is.

“No. Just stay.” Noctis takes his left arm and rests his hand on Prompto’s head, giving it a small rub, “Comfy.” Noctis knows he’s reacting this way, because of how he feels for Prompto and he should end it, but it’s almost as if instinct takes over and it continues.

Prompto remains laying on Noctis’s chest and gulps, but the sound of Noctis’s heartbeat in tune with his own is soothing. Prompto doesn’t say anything else and neither does Noctis--the silence speaks louder than any words they say right now could.

The more they lay there, the calmer their heartbeats become.

Neither one of them wants this to end.

“Hey… Noct?” Prompto speaks up first, softly.

“Yeah?”

“You’re chest is just as comfortable as your back is.” Prompto almost instantly feels that’s too much to say, but he knows there’s no taking it back now. _Crap_.

Noctis isn’t expecting that and feels his cheeks warming up again and not really sure what to say, “T-Thanks?” Yeah, that isn’t it, but what’s done is done.

“Sorry!”

“N-No… it’s fine.”

“It is? It’s not like… weird or something… is it?” Prompto lifts himself up again, looking directly into Noctis’s eyes.

“It’s not.” And there goes Noctis making constellations in Prompto’s freckles.

“Okay…good.” Prompto slowly goes to lay his head back down on Noctis’s chest, but before he does--Prompto makes a pitstop.

Noctis’s eyes widen a bit as he sees Prompto lean down closer to his face, anticipating each and every inch Prompto closes between them.

Prompto knows he should stop, but he can’t. These feelings are welling up inside him and they can no longer be contained. Whatever consequences he suffers later; it's up to future Prompto to deal with.

Noctis tries to mentally prepare himself for what's about to transpire, but before he can he feels warmth where he least expects it. Then Noctis realizes--Prompto's placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Noctis gasps and his complexion discovers a new shade of red.

Prompto feels as though he's ascending on cloud nine, he can't believe he's kissing Noctis on the forehead, but he's doing it and it feels absolutely wonderful. When Prompto finally pulls away, he slowly opens his eyes and looks at Noctis fully taking in what he impulsively did, "Ah-- dude, I'm--" Prompto is cut off abruptly. He has no time to react because he's met with delicate lips brushing against his own. Prompto's cheeks tint a soft pink. Prompto has no idea how they got from point A to point Z, but he's not complaining.

Noctis blames instinct as to why he's kissing Prompto right now, but he doesn't think much else about it. He feels satisfaction and contentment having Prom's lips against his own and that's what matters.

Locking that kiss feels as though minutes have gone by, but in reality, it's barely fifteen seconds before Noctis slowly pulls away and Prompto's already dreading it.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Prompto's laying back down on Noctis's chest and keeps listening to the changes in Noctis's heartbeat. Once it's come down some notches--Prompto attempts to talk, "So… uh…"

"I like you." Noctis blurts out as blunt as can be, which causes Prompto to laugh a bit and sits himself back up so he's looking directly at Noct again.

"I sure hope you do." Prompto laughs a bit more, not entirely getting that that is Noct's way of having a full-on confession. Despite the fact, his best friend is the one that kissed him on the lips.

"Sorry, if the kiss was too much."

"What? No! Of course not! It was spectacular dude!"

"You sure?" Noctis feels he might have gone too far--the same thing Prompto has also been worrying about.

"It was perfect! Best first kiss I could've asked for." Admitting that is embarrassing. Prompto wants to hide his face, but he still manages a cheeky grin despite the urge to hide and how totally uncool he sounds.

"You're cute sometimes and I hate it." Noctis is joking, but when Prompto's his cutest--Noctis dies inside the most.

"Well excuuuuuse me for having some cute qualities." Prompto huffs, with a joking tone trialing through his words.

"Dork."

"Loser."

"Nerd."

"Geek."

"Mine." Noctis ends that conversation full stop, but he says it quieter than his previous words. The realization of what the two of them are blooming is still wild in Noctis's head, but he's content.

Prompto's eyes widen. "Dude, that was smooth as hell." And at that moment Prompto finally gets what is going on, "Wait, so you _like_ me?" It's not that Prompto was oblivious, persay, it's that he could never dream that Noctis would feel the same, so he didn't fully get it till just now.

"That's what I meant." Noctis needs to learn better communication, but words continue to not be his strong point.

"Really?" Prompto feels so happy, but he worries if that's what Noctis really wants, "I mean--me too Noct, like… I like you too." Prompto can't believe this happening.

"Perfect." Noctis smiles.

"I'm not dreaming, right?"

Noctis pinches Prompto in the arm and Prompto whines, "That answer your question?"

"Holy crap."

Prompto and Noctis talk for a while longer about their feelings for one another and teasing each other on not realizing them sooner.

The sun begins to set and they realize if they don't get back to the apartment soon, Ignis is gonna be on Noctis's ass, so they walk back.

Prompto grabs Noctis's hand as they walk back, feeling absolute bliss; while Noctis feels it's slightly embarrassing.

The day had begun with the two as best friends and it ends with them having become something more.

\---

Before Prompto goes to sleep that night he checks his school email. It's a habit he always has, but not much has been new while schools on break.

Prompto expects to find nothing in his inbox again (or worse yet, he expects to find one of his teachers assigning homework that’s due tomorrow), but instead, he has a new unread message titled " _Congratulations_ ". Prompto quickly opens it and reads it over.

_Prompto Argentum,_

_I'm happy to inform you that your talented display with photography shines through. The picture you have submitted will be placed on our flyer next month--advertising our major sporting event._

_We will also be featuring your photograph in the weekly school newsletter a week after the flyer is displayed. You will be asked to conduct a short interview for the column about it._

_Last, but not least, we would like to offer you the opportunity to have your photo placed in the school yearbook. Please let us know if this is something you are interested in._

_Congratulations._

_-Assistant Principal_

Prompto can't even compute what he's reading. The schools really gonna use his picture?!

Prompto darts into Noctis's room, "Dude! Dude! Guess what?!"

Noctis looks over from his phone, reading about the arcade reviews on Justice Monsters Five. Since, they weren't able to go over break because Prompto was sick, but were planning after school tomorrow before Noctis gets sucked away on all the princely duties he's missed, "What's up?"

"My photo got chosen for the flyer! I can't believe it! I got this email and everything!" Prompto shoves his phone into Noctis's face as Noctis reads over it.

"That's cool, Prom. Good job." Noctis puts his hand on Prompto's head and gives it a good ruffle as the two laugh. Prompto feeling elated at Noctis praising Promptos accomplishment.

"Thanks for helping me pick my winning shot."

"You took it." Noctis doesn't want to take the credit for Promptos hard work, despite helping Prompto choose which picture to send in.

"I couldn't choose though." Prompto is fumbling with his camera now, "Without your help, I might not have made the deadline."

"Then, guess you're welcome for that."

A few hours later, they exchange their goodnights and head to bed. Or rather Prompto heads to bed and Noctis stays up a little while longer.

\----

The next day feels magical because now the two of them don't have to hide their feelings from each other.

Prompto can sneak a kiss whenever he wants to catch Noctis off guard. Noctis can get his revenge later when he kisses Prompto when Prompto least expects it. They can kiss on hidden places on campus if they so desire--more that's Prompto's idea, but Noctis follows. They were idiots together before and nothing changes, they just kiss more now.

When they play at the arcade Noctis can kick Prompto ass at the new pinball game, getting the high score and tell Prompto he told him so and Prompto can huff and retaliate--which can cause Noctis to kiss him as a distraction. Which makes Prompto whine how that's not fair.

They can get a bite to eat from a local diner and when Noctis has ketchup dripping down the side of his mouth, Prompto can kiss it and lick up the ketchup. That ends up being a one-hit KO to Noctis.

Fears will well up inside both of them, thinking that Noctis's status will alert the paparazzi or some other scandal, but--Noctis doesn't care and Prompto's anxiety subsides the moment he feels Noctis's hand in his own or his lips brushing once more against Noctis's.

They can finally enjoy being boyfriends to their heart's content.

And it's far more amazing than they could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays again! I love mutual pining high school boys and I hope you enjoyed it too!
> 
> Yo! Catch me on twitter: @xstarshells!


End file.
